The present invention relates to material handling apparatus for outdoor use, such as in landscaping, and more particularly relates to an apparatus attachable to a front-end loader, the apparatus having a thin tine positioned to slip under and lift objects and a clamp for holding the objects on the tine.
Landscaping companies often need power equipment to handle heavy and/or bulky objects. The power equipment can both reduce the amount of manual labor and also prevent injury to workers. However, the equipment must be highly adaptable to a wide variety of needs and must be durable in order for the landscaping companies to remain competitive. Further, the equipment must not be expensive, complex, or difficult to use.
It is preferable that the apparatus be adapted for use with existing powered landscaping equipment, such as on a front-end loader or on a fork truck. In such case, it is important that the apparatus be easily removable from the front-end loader, yet be secure and stable when attached to the front-end loader and in use.
In particular, an apparatus is desired that is able to handle rocks, tree trunks and limbs, piles of organic and non-organic materials, railroad/landscaping ties, and a variety of other landscaping materials that must be hauled and moved around on uneven ground. It is preferable that the apparatus be able to hold onto the objects with some level of sureness, even where objects are non-uniform and not well-balanced, and where the objects may shift or bend while being carried. Still further, the apparatus must be able to slid under the objects to be moved, even when the objects are partially buried into the ground.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a material handling apparatus includes a frame adapted for attachment to a front-end loader vehicle. A tine is attached to the frame, and a top clamp arm is pivoted to the frame. The top clamp arm is elongated and extends forwardly over the tine. The clamp arm has a lower surface defining a plurality of teeth located along at least half of a length of the top clamp arm.
In another aspect of the present invention, a material handling apparatus includes a frame adapted for attachment to a front-end loader vehicle. A tine is attached to the frame, and a top clamp arm is pivoted to the frame. The top clamp arm is elongated and has a forward lower surface extending over a front portion of the tine and a rearward lower surface extending over a rear portion of the tine. The clamp arm is movable between a fully closed position where the forward lower surface extends generally parallel the tine and is located to hold objects on the front portion of the tine, and is movable to a partially closed position where the rearward lower surface extends generally parallel the tine and is located to hold objects on the rear portion of the tine.
In another aspect of the present invention, a material handling apparatus includes a frame adapted for attachment to a front-end loader vehicle. A tine includes a base attached to the frame, and a top clamp arm is pivoted to the frame. The top clamp arm is elongated and has a cross section including side walls and a cross wall connecting the side walls, the side walls defining a space to receive the tine.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.